<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Some Harmless Fun, Right? by wesleystromboli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474565">Just Some Harmless Fun, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli'>wesleystromboli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual JJ (Outer Banks), Drinking, Kind of AU, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, college age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Up for a Devil's Threeway, JJ?"</p>
<p>Viper hadn't meant anything by it at the time; just some harmless fun between three smokin' hot people. There was the "No Pogue Macking" rule at risk, <i>but it was harmless</i>. </p>
<p>At least it had started out that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Some Harmless Fun, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kegger had been thrown to celebrate spring break. Viper pretty much said it at every party, but this kegger had easily been the biggest and hardest one yet. It seemed everyone on the cut wanted to celebrate their short freedom from college, and even the Kooks seemed content to just vibe and not entirely fuck up the night. They were…. tolerable. Which was suspicious as fuck, but John B had demanded peace. Just for one day.</p>
<p>Tonight, Viper had his mind made up for a tourist. Pretty thing, intelligent and fun to chat with. Dark brown hair that curled around her rosy, freckled face. Piercings all around both ears that kept catching her curls. She was an anthropology major--who the fuck majored in anthropology these days? And she was from Oklahoma. How she ended up in Outer Banks, that was a mystery she was keeping to herself. </p>
<p>"You have to work for it." She purred to him in the hot tub. </p>
<p>Viper blew smoke through his nose, chuckling. "You're already making me work for your name, Oklahoma. How many prizes are lined up now?"</p>
<p>The tourist's hands dipped beneath the water discreetly and he sucked in more of his joint than he wanted to when she palmed him through his trunks. He coughed and choked on the smoke, causing the other inhabitants of the hot tub to laugh and clap him on his back.</p>
<p>His sister, Kiara, raised an eyebrow at him. "First time lighting up, Viper?" She teased.</p>
<p>Viper narrowed his eyes. "Clever, Kie." He cleared his throat when Oklahoma's fingers danced up his chest. At the look in her eyes, Viper stood up abruptly. "And there's my cue. See you cats in an hour."</p>
<p>He climbed over the edge, careful to avoid Kie's all-too-knowing gaze, and offered his hand to help Oklahoma out of the tub. Hand in hand, Viper led her back into the abandoned boat shack off of the Boneyard. Abandoned, but refurbished by the Pogues specifically for a cozy hookup joint. Complete with a shitty old mattress, pillows, ratty blankets, candles with too little wax, and no locks.</p>
<p>When he opened the door, some Kook was getting a blow job from another. Viper rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck out of here, Kooks. You're in Pogue territory, so this is <i>my</i> house." When the one on her knees started to complain, Viper cupped his ear. "I'm sorry, speak up? I couldn't hear you choking on Collin's micro-penis."</p>
<p>Collin lunged for Viper, nearly knocking over the girl. "Say that again?"</p>
<p>Viper clocked him in the face, <i>hard</i>, and the Kook went down way too easy. The other Kook shrieked in anger, calling Viper some very colorful names as she helped Collin up and fled with him.</p>
<p>"Do you usually beat up people to win over a girl?" Oklahoma laughed, stepping into the shack. </p>
<p>"Nah," Viper said, shaking out his hand and watching them leave, "I beat up Kooks when they deserve it." He shut the door behind him and grinned wickedly at the tourist. "So, pretty much all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, while down on his knees worshipping the tourist, Oklahoma moaned out her actual name. Something with a T… it sounded better to cry out Oklahoma! when he came the first time. This anthropology major from out of town was a <i>great</i> fuck. Definitely one to keep in touch with, if she ever ended up in Outer Banks again. The way she rode him, clutching her own hair and making such a sexy face as she climaxed…</p>
<p>Round two, Viper was taking her from behind. One hand gripped her hip and the other was holding one of her arms against the shack's wall. She was <i>so loud</i> and it was <i>so hot</i>. Her fingernails dug into his ass, which just encouraged him to pound into her harder. Viper kept swearing out loud, cursing the name Oklahoma and laughing as she kept correcting him on her name, breathless.</p>
<p>Just as the tourist started crying out in climax, the door to the shack creaked open. Viper, shameless, continued driving into the girl while turning around to face the voyeur. </p>
<p>"JJ! Nice of you to join us." </p>
<p>JJ giggled, like he always did while he was high and drunk at the same time. "Carry on, soldiers. I'll leave you to it."</p>
<p>A wicked idea occurred to him.</p>
<p>Oklahoma was still coming down from her orgasm, and Viper hadn't really been close enough to finish immediately, anyways. He pulled out of her and called out to JJ, who had been walking back to the party. </p>
<p>He dipped his head out of the shack. "Up for a Devil's Threeway, JJ?"</p>
<p>Behind him, Oklahoma hummed breathlessly in approval. In front of him, JJ's eyes widened. He froze in place, a blush creeping across his face as he figured out, through his intoxicated fog, what Viper was implying.</p>
<p>The tourist popped her head out below Viper's. "Get in here already."</p>
<p>JJ hesitated for another moment, before downing the rest of his beer, throwing the bottle over his shoulder, and following them into the shack. </p>
<p>The first thing Viper noticed was JJ shyly avoiding staring at Viper's naked body. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on Oklahoma, who bit her bottom lip and touched her own breasts seductively. </p>
<p>The second thing Viper noticed, inwardly, as JJ fumbled with his clothes, was how often Viper had fantasized JJ stripping like this before him. He wasn't talking about the times the boys were changing around each other. That was casual, natural, mindless. This--watching JJ step out of his shorts and pull his tank over his head--this was something that haunted Viper.</p>
<p>The no Pogue-on-Pogue rule never stopped Viper's wild imagination from picturing all the ways he wanted to take JJ. The blonde, to Viper's knowledge, only had experience with women. A lot of experience. But Viper was more intuitive than the gang gave him credit for. He didn't miss JJ's shyness around the guys whenever they got changed together. Or the soft glances JJ threw at him when he thought Viper wasn't looking.</p>
<p>Soft glances that he was starting to throw at him <i>now</i>. </p>
<p>JJ was usually as shameless as Viper. In this moment, however, he stood away from both of them awkwardly. He was even wringing his hands nervously, as if he had no idea how to fuck someone all of a sudden. </p>
<p>Viper smiled and stepped towards Oklahoma. He turned her face to him and kissed her. He took the time to kiss her lips, play with her tongue. In response, she smiled against him and teased her teeth against his bottom lip. He pushed against her body a little, a silent signal for her to switch to their companion.</p>
<p>Oklahoma pulled herself off of Viper and turned her attention to JJ. Her lips on his woke him up a bit; he opened his mouth and invited her in, relaxing more with each kiss. Viper watched him tense back up as he took his place behind Oklahoma, softly sandwiching her between the two Pogues. </p>
<p>"Now, we can totally keep this all about Oklahoma here…" Viper suggested, sweeping the tourist's curls away from her shoulder. "But I have to be honest with you, JJ."</p>
<p>JJ swallowed hard, unfocused by Oklahoma's teeth on his earlobe. "About what?"</p>
<p>Viper gave him a cocky grin. "I've been waiting a while to kiss you."</p>
<p>JJ, to Viper's surprise, broke out into laughter. "Shut up, weirdo. That's not funny."</p>
<p>Viper, in a flash, crashed his lips against JJ's. Lucky for Oklahoma, she was tiny and fit neatly between them as their mouths connected. </p>
<p>JJ took a giant step back, sputtering. "What the <i>fuck</i>, man!"</p>
<p>Viper looked at the younger man expectantly, whispering against Oklahoma's hair. "Three… two… one…"</p>
<p>After a short internal battle, JJ stepped back towards them, pulling Viper's mouth back to his. "I'm not gay." He muttered against Viper's lips.</p>
<p>"Neither am I." </p>
<p>He pulled away again. "Then why--"</p>
<p>Viper bucked his hips against Oklahoma, making her gasp in surprise. "Bro, I'm bi." JJ continued to stare suspiciously at him, and Viper just rolled his eyes. "Just get back over here." </p>
<p>JJ didn't  hesitate the second time he was called over. Instead, he stepped back into their embrace smoothly, a shy grin on his face. Oklahoma turned to face Viper, kissing him some more and tangling her fingers in his dark hair. JJ's lips ghosted up Viper's arms, paying close attention to the skin in the crook of his elbow. </p>
<p>Oklahoma dropped to her knees to handle both of the men at once, purposely leaving them to tend to each other. Viper dipped his head down to JJ's throat, sucking hard on his skin and bruising it. He wanted John B to point out the mark tomorrow morning; wanted to see JJ blush and struggle to keep his eyes off of Viper around the crew.</p>
<p>A dirty secret this was going to be… until JJ came to terms with his own sexuality. </p>
<p>While JJ kissed his way up Viper's arms and bit down on his shoulder as Oklahoma picked up her speed on their dicks, Viper's mind wandered. JJ was enjoying this; there was no hesitation in his kissing and any tension he had harbored at the start of this had been washed away. If he could, Viper would help him through his soul searching. He had been in his place before--in high school, Viper had had the worst time coming to terms with being bisexual. Kooks Academy were all straight shooters--emphasis on the straight part. </p>
<p>"V?"</p>
<p>Viper's eyes fluttered open at JJ's breathless voice; he hadn't realized his eyes had closed. "Hmm?" was all he could muster, distracted by JJ's hand replacing Oklahoma's around Viper's dick. </p>
<p>"Thanks for inviting me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It should have been harmless fun, like Viper intended when he made the spur-of-the-moment decision to bring him inside the shack.</p>
<p>Viper should have known it would be the start of something patient, and wonderful. Something fascinating to explore on a small, uneventful island.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a totally self-indulgent piece. I didn't really care for Outer Banks, however I REALLY cared for JJ. The show was too het for my taste honestly so my over-imaginative brain at midnight last night decided to create a bisexual OC who wins over JJ. Thanks for reading :)</p>
<p>PS - sorry for the copped out definitely not smut. I just wanted to run with this character, and not get stuck on detailed, in-depth smut *insert clown emoji*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>